Intenções Cruéis
by Madam Tessa
Summary: Draco quer se vingar pelas vezes Harry o humilhou em público. E que melhor oportunidade ele poderia ter do que seduzindo a noiva de Potter, quando este estiver viajando? Mas, duas coisas entrarão em seu caminho: um acordo e uma ruiva difícil.


**Intenções Cruéis**

Capítulo 1

**O Acordo**

-Você quer ouvir as boas novas ou não quer?

-Vindo de você pode existir algo bom?

A pergunta não tivera nenhuma intenção de ser ofensiva, muito menos um elogio, no entanto, a garota imediatamente sorriu. Passando os braços em volta do pescoço dele, ela aproximou a boca de seu ouvido, sussurrando molemente, de uma maneira que o fez estremecer sem que quisesse.

-Ora, eu sou tão previsível assim? Que graça a coisa toda terá então?

-Você está louca para me dizer, então por que não diz logo?- ele perguntou de maneira nada gentil, puxando-a pelo braço, e forçando-a a solta-lo e encará-lo de frente.

Não ficaria surpreso se as impressões de seus dedos ficassem marcadas no pulso branco e fino da menina, ela, porém, para seu espanto e desagrado, apenas sorriu, como se gostasse da força que ele usara.

-Por que tão emburrado? O que aconteceu esta tarde para deixá-lo assim? Se não quiser, não conto. - ela respondeu se afastando com seus passos de gata, mas ele a puxou para seu colo imediatamente.

-Fale logo o que quer!

-Agora sim, estamos chegando lá. - ela sorriu mais uma vez, antes de se colocar de pé, e séria, começar a rondá-lo. - Você sabe que toda minha vida falou-se de meu casamento com meu primo Blaise, não é mesmo?

-Eu pelo menos já ouviu umas 500.000 vezes. Então, por favor, não repita e vá logo ao que interessa!- ele resmungou contrariado, já devia ter imaginado onde aquilo iria parar.

-Muito bem. E, como melhor amigo dele, você também sabe que meu noivado foi rompido antes mesmo que eu tivesse a chance de mostrar ao meu primo todos os meus... Bem, digamos atributos. Certo?

-Continue. - ele pediu já arrependido de tê-la deixado começar com aquilo.

-E você também sabe que depois de me abandonar injustamente, meu caro primo se encantou com uma bruxa com nem metade da minha elegância, sofisticação, inteligência, habilidade, e é claro, beleza.

-Quando parar de se vangloriar e quiser continuar com o assunto eu continuo te ouvindo, vamos fazer assim?

-Você é um idiota. – ela respondeu mau-humorada, e pela primeira vez, ele teve vontade se sorrir. – Se não fosse tão bonito, não te agüentava nem por meia frase.

-Ou se você e seu amado primo não estivessem hospedados em minha casa pelo mês.

-Ou isso. – ela concordou rapidamente, revirando os olhos. - Que me importa agora a razão de eu estar aqui? O importante é o que eu descobri em relação ao meu amado primo Blaise, como você diz, esta manhã.

-Hum, deixe-me adivinhar. Ele gosta de leite no café da manhã. Oh, não, espere! Você já fez a gentileza de me contar isso pelo menos mil vezes na semana passada.

-Vai continuar debochando ou vai me ouvir?

-Vamos logo, Cecile, diga o que quer antes que eu me canse desse seu rostinho bonito e cruel.

-E tem jeito de se cansar dele? – ela sorriu. E ele notou que novamente havia caído em sua simpatia, por tê-la elogiado. Mulheres, sempre tão previsíveis. – Pois bem, descobri que a inocente e tola amante de meu primo tem um amante para si própria. Depois dessa, sinceramente ela subiu no meu conceito com aquela cara de trasgo burro, mas duvido que meu primo vá gostar da notícia, ainda mais sabendo por quem ela caiu de amores.

-Por quem?- ele perguntou subitamente muito interessado. E o que ela estaria armando por detrás daquele rosto angelical e hipócrita que possuía?

-Talvez já tenha ouvido falar de um tal de Dino Thomas? Soube que estudou em seu ano naquela escolinha medíocre que você e meu primo tiveram a infelicidade de cursar.

-Hogwarts.- ele completou. Cecile gostava de se vangloriar por ter estudado toda a vida em Drumstrang.

-E o pior não é o fato de que ele estava na leal Grifinória, ou, ter ajudado o famoso Harry Potter na guerra contra o Lorde das Trevas. Você também sabia que ele é meio trouxa? Imagine meu primo, um Zabini, trocado por um mero trouxa-Thomas! Isso é uma ofensa para toda a família. Aquela arrogantezinha não sabe com que está brincando!

O grito de revolta veio acompanhado de um soco na mesa, e um vaso caríssimo chinês explodindo no canto da sala. Não, certamente não sabia, mas mesmo que soubesse, o que a coitada iria fazer? Blaise não era correspondido, apesar de suas incessantes tentativas, e nas dos pais dela. E agora ele descobrira por que, ela estava apaixonada por outro. Apenas não entendia a reação de Cecile. Ela deveria estar dando pulinhos de alegria e se jogando nos braços do primo, não explodindo vasos em sua sala de estar. Mas, pensando bem, talvez aquela fosse sua maneira de demonstrar alegria.

-Então, vamos dar uma festa?- ele perguntou, mas se arrependeu no segundo seguinte, quando apoiando as mãos nos braços de sua cadeira, ela começou a gritar furiosa muito próxima de seu rosto.

-Uma festa? Será que não ouviu metade do que eu disse?

-Ouvi que o Blaise ganhou um belo par de chifres, e que agora, o caminho está livre para você.

-Draco, Draco... Como você pensa pequeno. - ela sorriu maldosa, esfregando a cabeça dele como se fosse um bebê, e se afastando.

Ela sempre conseguia fazê-lo odiá-la mais, mas mesmo assim, havia algo nela que era difícil resistir. Muito difícil resistir. Ela não contava mais que 18 anos, mas seu jeito era de uma mulher madura e com muita experiência, e isso enloquecia-o. Porém, quando ela o desprezava daquela maneira, tinha vontade de atirá-la pela janela.

-O que você está pensando então, Cecile?

-Você realmente acha que eu aceitaria de volta um homem que foi desprezado por um trasgo daqueles? Quando eu posso ter quem eu quiser, até mesmo você, Draco?

-Não ache tanto sobre si mesma, Cecile. Você pode cair de seu lindo e dourado trono um dia.

-Eu não acho Draco. Eu sei o que eu sou e o que não sou. - ela afirmou furiosa, recomeçando a rondá-lo. – E também sei que se o nome de Blaise for sujo, o meu será também. Por isso, eu tenho um plano.

-Um motivo egoísta por trás de tudo, sempre. – ele suspirou. - Vamos lá. O que planeja? Matar o trouxa e depois fingir que foi um acidente?

-Você realmente pensa pequeno, não é mesmo Draco? Sejamos mais sutis. E prometo que será divertido. Porém, preciso de sua ajuda.

-E é só por isso que estamos tendo essa conversa, não é mesmo?

-Que outro motivo teria?- ela perguntou confusa, sentando-se no colo dele, e acariciando sua nuca de modo a fazê-lo ficar arrepiado. Irritado com o toque e sua reação, Draco tirou as mãos dela de cima de si, e pigarreou quando ela riu. – Será tudo muito simples. A garota por quem meu primo se apaixonou é uma pobre coitada. Nem com um amante ela passou da parte da enrolação. O que me irrita, mas também é o que torna tudo tão brilhante.

-Você quer que ela dê para o tal Thomas antes do casamento, é isso?

-Deixe que eu pense, certo, Draco? Promete? Você só faz o que eu quiser.

-E o que a faz pensar que será fácil assim? – ele a interrompeu, cada vez mais aborrecido.

-Shh! Já vamos chegar lá. Apenas me escute: esse tal de Dino Thomas, aparentemente, também está apaixonado pela trasgenta sem graça. O ar de virtude e inocência é como mel para abelhas, nos homens, mas enfim... Que graça teria se ela desse, usando sua expressão vulgar, para o tal Thomas, mesmo que os pais dela descobrissem? Eles provavelmente iriam forçá-la a se casar e seríamos responsáveis por mais um casal feliz no mundo, argh!- ela fez uma careta, se recostando contra ele. - Mas, se por outro lado ela dormisse com outro, e se nós contássemos para os pais dela o caso, e ao Thomas o fato de que sua amada não é tão 

pura quanto se imagina, então faríamos várias pessoas infelizes. Eu teria minha vingança, e minha família seu nome limpo e honrado de volta.

-E onde eu entro nisso tudo?

-Gostei da expressão que usou. É bem o que eu tenho em mente. – ela sorriu maliciosa. – Adoro quando você pensa Draco!

-Está me dizendo que quer que eu seja o outro?

-Ora, que mal faria? Uma noite de diversão para você e um favor para mim. É simples.

-E o seu primo?

-Eu conto que foi um favor que você faz para ele, e ele será eternamente agradecido. Não é simples e genial?

-Poderia ser se não houvesse um pequeno problema. - ele disse a forçando a sair de seu colo, e se levantando.

-O que foi?- ela perguntou bufando mau-humorada, e sentando na cadeira que ele ocupara.

-Eu posso estar um pouco ocupado no momento em um projeto meu.

-Você realmente quer me fazer acreditar que não tem tempo de seduzir e dormir com uma tonta? Não deve ser difícil. Quero dizer, espero que com toda sua aparência, você não seja tão incapaz assim.

-Pode me provocar o quanto quiser Cecile. Mas, eu tenho meus próprios planos no momento. - ele respondeu tomando um gole de uísque de fogo, e jogando o jornal no colo dela.

-O que tem?- ela perguntou desinteressada, olhando o jornal sem tocá-lo.

-Leia a manchete na primeira página, você consegue?

Olhando-o furiosa, ela segurou o Profeta Diário, e com um gesto exagerado, abriu-o de modo a ler a manchete da primeira página.

-"Potter retorna de sua viagem pelos países em guerra... herói internacional..." blábláblá de puxa-saquismos... – ela parou de ler, erguendo os olhos para ele. - É isso então? Você ainda não superou isso? Ainda tem ressentimentos contra o Potter?- ela exclamou sem poder acreditar, e com mais raiva que nunca, ele arrancou o jornal das mãos dela.

-Ele é o responsável por eu ter perdido mais de um terço de meu dinheiro e propriedades, é responsável pelos negócios Malfoy estarem caindo cada vez mais, e pior, ele me humilhou publicamente diversas vezes!- Draco exclamou furioso, se contendo para não rasgar o jornal bem na cara de Potter, que na foto, descia uma escada cercada de fotógrafos e jornalistas, segurando a mão de uma moça de cabelos ruivos, ele sabia, mesmo que a foto em preto e branco não mostrasse. – E quem é você para criticar uma vingança de honra? Você que está tão empenhada em me convencer a vingar a sua por você.

-Eu sou mulher! Teria agido sozinha se não fosse. - Cecile exclamou, mas sorriu logo em seguida. - O que planeja? Matar Potter na frente do país inteiro?

-Achei que você fosse a favor da sutileza, Cecile. - ele sorriu maldoso, jogando o jornal no colo dela novamente. - Está vendo a foto?

-Estou. – ela resmungou contrariada.

-Esta junto dele é a noiva do Potter.

-Eu sei ler a legenda da foto, Draco, obrigada. - ela resmungou, revirando os olhos. - Feiosa. Mas, o que tem ela?

-Não é óbvio? Minha maior chance de vingança! Eu não posso atingi-lo diretamente, ou por meios políticos, ou por qualquer coisa que ele possa ter aprontado no passado, porque, aparentemente, o idiota foi um idiota a vida inteira. E qualquer ato ridículo dele foi interpretado como heroísmo. Lembra-se do Torneio Tribuxo?

-Sou uma Drumstrang, Draco. Como poderia me esquecer?- ela grunhiu furiosa.

-Pois bem. Se não posso atacá-lo por nenhum desses meios, vou atacá-lo da melhor maneira que posso. Pelo coração.

-Está me dizendo que você vai conquistar a sem-graça e roubá-la dele?- Cecile exclamou, parecendo não acreditar que estivesse ao menos considerando aquela possibilidade.

-Por que não? Você pode imaginar? A noiva do Potter, em meus braços? Seria um escândalo. Seria memorável! Eu vingado e conhecido como o maior amante do mundo bruxo. – ele exclamou, sorrindo. – E ele na fossa, abandonado e humilhado.

-E o fato dela ser uma Weasley traidora passou despercebido por você?

-É claro que não. - ele resmungou irritado. - Essa é a única falha de meu plano. Eu ter coragem de tocá-la, uma Weasley! Dá-me enjôo só de pensar.

-Pois então, não pense. – ela respondeu sedutora, abraçando-o pelas costas e mordendo seu lóbulo da orelha esquerda. – Deixe isso para lá! Depois você pensa em outro plano, um melhor! E enquanto isso, por que você não me ajuda com o meu?- ela perguntou, se encostando toda nas costas dele.

Tenso, Draco a afastou, segurando-a longe, ela rindo maliciosa.

-E o que eu ganharia com isso? – ele perguntou, procurando ganhar tempo e se acalmar.

-Algo que você quer há muito tempo, mas nunca teria a chance de ter.

-E o que é?- ele perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas, confuso.

-Eu. – ela respondeu simplesmente, sorrindo.

Draco a encarou por um minuto, surpreso, então a largou rapidamente como se levasse um choque.

-Você está louca! – exclamou.

-E por quê? Não é como se eu fosse uma novata. - ela respondeu, se deitando no sofá. – E ninguém precisaria saber. Apenas nós dois. Seria nosso pequeno segredo. Junto com o plano das vinganças, claro. - ela acrescentou, sorrindo, e se esticando.

Draco não pode deixar de reparar nas curvas perfeitas do corpo dela, na expressão inocente em seu rosto, nos movimentos fluídos que ela possuía. Desviou os olhos, tentando se controlar.

-Deixe-me pensar. - pediu, por fim.

-Pensar? Draco!- ela exclamou se levantando e indo até ele. - Você apenas terá vantagens! Duas pelo preço de uma. – ela murmurou, a boca colada na dele.

Fervendo ele a empurrou para longe.

-Você não sabe com o que está se metendo. - ele a avisou.

-Oh, sim, eu sei. - ela sorriu, se aproximando. Então, séria, perguntou com uma voz firme, que ele temia todas as vezes que ela usava, embora não deixasse demonstrar. – E então? Você vai me ajudar ou não?

Ele se virou para responder, mas antes que algo surgisse em sua mente, as portas duplas da sala se abriram com força. Passos foram ouvidos antes de um breve instante de silêncio.

-O que vocês dois estão aprontando?- a voz desconfiada de Blaise pareceu despertar Draco.

-Ora primo, estávamos apenas conversando. Por que pergunta?- Cecile respondeu calmamente, fria e dissimulada, como sempre. – Desconfia da gente?

-O Draco não tem sua frieza para disfarçar, cara prima. - Blaise respondeu e Draco percebeu que apesar de tudo, Cecile apenas sorriu. Será que nada a amedrontava? Nada a perturbava ou fazia tremer?

E esse era o problema todo, não era? Certamente o negócio seria vantajoso para ele, de uma maneira ou de outra. Não custaria ajudá-la. E como Cecile dissera, ela sabia com quem estava se metendo. Mas, ele também sabia, e a idéia de lidar com ela não o agradava nem um pouco.


End file.
